


Moonlight and Vodka

by 006_stkglm



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Espionage is a serious business (c) <a href="http://pleer.com/tracks/860235h1il">Chris De Burgh - Moonlight And Vodka</a>. <a href="http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/chris_de_burgh/moonlight_vodka.html">Перевод текста песни</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru
> 
> Действие происходит в таймлайне 7 сезона Spooks/Призраки, между сериями 7х02 и 7х03

«Водолеев сегодня ждет тихий день и неожиданные открытия».

Конни Джеймс, усмехнувшись, выключила телевизор и, захлопнув за собой дверь, вышла из квартиры. Лондонское утро было по обыкновению промозглым.

В ее возрасте если еще не наслаждаются отставкой, то вовсю о ней мечтают. Но только не Конни. Для нее даже ехать на службу через весь город утром в Сочельник было лучше, чем провести еще день в Суррее в компании бутылки Gordon’s Gin, верной Beretta 92 и невеселых размышлений, охраняя давно законсервированный бункер. И даже волнительный трепет осознания, что нажатием пальца можешь уничтожить добрую половину цивилизованного мира, остался далеко в прошлом.

В сущности, — размышляла Конни, спускаясь на эскалаторе к вагонам подземки, — при такой работе, если отбросить неизбежные риски, основная проблема заключается лишь в отсутствии наглядного результата. Конечно, его можно проследить по выпускам новостей с громкими сообщениями о перестановках в правительстве и почти неприметными некрологами. Он занимает целые полки несгораемых сейфов с тремя уровнями доступа и грифом «совершенно секретно», но он слишком мимолетен. Ситуация теперь меняется стремительно. Сегодняшние победы уже завтра оборачиваются поражениями. Молодежь в отделе снисходительно фыркает, когда она путает ФСБ и КГБ — да что б они понимали!

Конни поджала губы, задирая подбородок, но почти сразу сникла, стоило темному стеклу полупустого вагона безжалостно напомнить ей, что от миниатюрной блондинки, модную стрижку которой трепал холодный ветер на Красной площади, уже мало что осталось. Она отвела взгляд от своего отражения и принялась сортировать в памяти дела, ожидающие ее в Темз-Хаус. Подготовка итоговой сводки по прошедшим суткам; планерка; отчет по оперативникам, пытающимся сорвать готовящийся теракт. В Рождественскую ночь спокойно спит кто угодно, кроме секретной службы Ее Величества.

Механический голос объявил очередную остановку…

Что продуманный распорядок дня полетел к чертям, стало понятно, как только она вошла в отдел. Малькольм и Бен с бешеной скоростью колотили по клавиатурам. В одном углу группа технарей «вела» Майерс: один что-то тихо диктовал в микрофон, остальные, сгрудившись у него за спиной, систематизировали данные с дюжины мониторов, подключенных к городским камерам наблюдения и спутнику. В другом углу точно так же работали с Нортом. Гарри, говорящий по двум телефонам одновременно, постучал по стеклянной перегородке кабинета, подзывая ее к себе. До конца дня Конни некогда было даже присесть.

Поздравление Премьер-министра, транслируемое развешанными по отделу экранами, круглосуточно показывающими основные новостные каналы, осталось незамеченным. Все внимание было обращено на мониторы, где в лабиринтах узких, кривых улиц неумолимо сходились две ярко-голубые точки и множество красных. «Пора-пора-пора», — одними губами шептал Бен, глядя на смоделированную в 3D зону поражения при взрыве. Количество красного занимало тревожно большое место. Гарри бесстрастно молчал, сжимая трубку, готовый отдать приказ группе захвата. Спутник ушел из зоны операции, остались только тепловизоры. Голубые точки сошлись в одну. Один из связистов кивнул и Гарри, наконец, отдал команду.

Через два с половиной часа, когда Премьер-министр лично позвонил их поздравить, Гарри распахнул дверь кабинета и включил громкую связь. Конни, собирающая краткую выжимку из отчетов подрывников, технарей и группы захвата для официального доклада, даже позавидовала гордости и благоговению на лицах молодежи. «Глупые дети», — проворчала она про себя, возвращаясь к отчету, вновь отвлечь ее от которого смогли лишь аплодисменты выходящим из лифта Майерс и Норту. Джинсы Майерс были заляпаны чем-то от бедра до лодыжки, на щеке была грязь. Полуоторванный по шву рукав мешковатого бушлата Норта был разрезан до середины, а рука до локтя плотно замотана бинтом.

Майерс почти сразу ушла вниз, к допросным: работы с задержанными предстояло еще много. Остальные начали потихоньку расходиться — было уже 3:15 утра. А Конни еще предстояло подготовить полный отчет по операции.

Когда в половине пятого она вышла из кабинета Гарри, в отделе оставались только дежурный офицер, техник и Норт. Он успел вымыться и переодеться, повязка скрылась под рукавом отутюженной темно-синей рубашки, но подсвеченное монитором лицо было напряженным и усталым.

Конни просмотрела поступившие за день документы, сортируя их по срочности. Норт сосредоточенно печатал, время от времени замирая и «проваливаясь» взглядом внутрь себя, стараясь подробнее вспомнить детали. Он действительно стал блестящим оперативником — для того, кто появился здесь неполных два месяца назад после восьмилетней отсидки в русских тюрьмах. Вон и гордая, высокомерная, породистая сука Майерс все чаще и охотнее работала с ним в паре.

Поглядывая в его сторону, Конни неторопливо собирала сумку. В 2002 году, когда она передавала связному информацию о том, что за «орнитолога» держат в общей камере Ростовского СИЗО, Лукас Норт был просто именем — крупной птицей, главой отдела D — за которым не стояло ничего, лишь строчки и черно-белые фотографии служебного досье. Сейчас же перед ней был человек из плоти и крови. Все еще слишком худой для своего роста, с цепким, вечно настороженным взглядом, напряженной спиной и нечастой, ломкой улыбкой. Она читала его характеристики и отзывы психологов, воспользовавшись тем, что Гарри велел проверить досье и восстановить базовые уровни допуска. Между «тогда» и «сейчас» лежала пропасть, которая неумолимо ее притягивала. Ведь Норт, осенило ее, и есть тот результат, который наконец можно было увидеть воочию.

Норт закончил отчет, откинулся на стуле и устало потер лицо. Конни остановилась перед его столом.

— Выпить хочешь?

В его взгляде на секунду промелькнула растерянность. Она поправила на плече сумку и засунула руки в карманы пальто:

— Рождество наступило.

Норт неуверенно перевел взгляд в угол монитора, и Конни смешно округлила глаза, зная, что с такой гримасой выглядит милой безобидной старушкой:

— Просто пропустить по рюмочке. Каждый платит сам. Даже несмотря на то, что я в курсе — твоя зарплата больше.

Она подмигнула и Норт, чуть расслабившись, кивнул.

— Да, можно, пожалуй…

На улице было зябко. В зыбкой темноте декабрьского неба виднелась подернутая прозрачной дымкой луна. На улицах не было ни души, только свет фонарей отражался от темных окон. Норт поднял воротник своего пальто.

Паб в конце квартала был открыт. Бармен неторопливо протирал стаканы и на решительное «Если ты намерен закрываться, лучше забудь!» Конни улыбнулся:

— Работаем круглосуточно, мэм.

Она заказала водку, отметив для себя, как на мгновение буквально заледенел Норт.

«Абсолют» должен быть прозрачен настолько, чтобы рассмотреть узор салфетки сквозь дно бокала. Ну да, русские знают толк. И не только в водке...

— С Рождеством!

Она опрокинула стопку, зажмурилась, словно от крепости напитка. Но на самом деле сквозь ресницы было так удобно наблюдать, как Норт поднес свою рюмку к губам, прошептал ответное:

— С Рождеством… — и тяжело сглотнул.


End file.
